Shrines of a Vengeful Kami
party comp Tips Synopsis : The shrines of O-Kagachi, lit for hundreds of years, have gone dark and you're to blame. Greed for a trophy rivaling its heart-turned-disk was your cause. Knowing O-Kagachi would emerge with its spirit company in tow, you prepared tirelessly for this day. Will the flames smothered cause the world to again be raised as ante? : Setup # Place O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami in the dungeon's command zone. # Place the following cards on the battlefield: #* Honden of Cleansing Fire #* Honden of Infinite Rage #* Honden of Life's Web #* Honden of Night's Reach #* Honden of Seeing Winds # Place an Extinguished on top of each of the cards from step 2. # Set the dungeon's life total to 60. # Shuffle the dungeon's library thoroughly. # Determine player turn order. # You have completed setup for Shrines of a Vengeful Kami. Gameplay Level 1 * O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami begins the game in the command zone. * Draw 2 and play 2. * Levels up at the beginning of the next dungeon upkeep if any of the following is true: ** It is dungeon turn 4. ** A raider has 10 damage at the beginning of the dungeon upkeep. ** O-Kagachi has 15 damage. Level 2 * O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami enters the battlefield. * Draw 3 and play 3. * Levels up at the beginning of the next dungeon upkeep if any of the following is true: ** It is dungeon turn 7. ** A raider has 18 damage at the beginning of the dungeon upkeep. ** A raider is dead. ** O-Kagachi has 30 damage. Level 3 * Draw 4 and play 4. * O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami’s text is modified to be: ** Flying, Trample ** Whenever O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami deals combat damage, create X 1/1 white spirit creature tokens with flying where X is the damage done by O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami. ** Whenever O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami deals combat damage to a player, if that player attacked you during their last turn, exile target nonland permanent that player controls, and return target nonland permanent that player controls to its owners hand.” * If it is dungeon turn 12, raiders lose the game. How to Win * Reduce O-Kagaci, Vengeful Kami's life total to 0 or below. Special Card Rulings * Aether Shockwave will always tap all non-spirit creatures. * Arcane Adaptation will always choose Spirit. * Avacyn's Collar prioritizes humans if able, then creatures with the highest power able to attack, then creatures with the highest power. If possible, Avacyn’s Collar will move to a different creature if a higher priority target becomes available. * Benevolent Offering prioritizes the marked raider for the first effect, then any unmarked raider for the second effect. * Consign to Dust will have it's strive cost paid for each raider enchantment and artifact and target them all. * Disperse prioritizes a valid target the marked raider controls, then any other valid target an unmarked raider controls. * Geist of the Lonely Vigil always defends and may attack on a 3+ roll on dungeon level 2 or greater. * Guardian of Solitude prioritizes dungeon creatures who are able to attack and do not have flying, then dungeon creatures who are not able to attack and do not have flying, then creatures an unmarked raider controls that do not have flying, then creatures the marked raiders controls that do not have flying. * Jugan, the Rising Star targets all dungeon creatures at random. * Kami of the Palace Fields prioritizes spirit sorceries, then legendary spirit creatures, then spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then spirit creatures with the highest CMC. If there is more than one target among target a target type, roll to decide. * Kataki, War’s Wage will not willingly attack or block and will always have its cost paid by the dungeon to prevent all dungeon artifacts from being destroyed. * Kira, Great Glass-Spinner will not willingly attack or block. * Keiga, the Tide Star prioritizes the marked raider’s creatures first, then any creatures unmarked raiders control at random. * Lifespinner will not willingly attack or block and, as soon as it is able, sacrifices only spirit tokens if the last time its tap ability resolved it was able to put a legendary spirit creature onto the battlefield. Lifespinner prioritizes Sekki, Seasons’ Guide if it is in the dungeon library, otherwise, reveal cards from the top of the library until the dungeon reveals a legendary spirit creature and place it on the battlefield. Shuffle the dungeon library. * Lingering Souls will be cast from the graveyard using flashback during the next dungeon upkeep if it is in the dungeon’s graveyard. * Murmuring Phantasm always blocks. * Promised Kannushi will not attack and may block and with soulshift it prioritizes spirit sorceries, then legendary spirit creatures, then spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then spirit creatures with the highest CMC. If there is more than one target among target a target type, roll to decide. * Rend Flesh prioritizes a valid target the marked raider controls, then any other valid target an unmarked raider controls. * Seance will only trigger during the dungeon's upkeep and prioritizes non-legendary spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then non-legendary spirit creatures with the highest CMC, then any other non-legendary creature, then legendary spirit creatures. If there is more than one target among target a target type, roll to decide. Creature tokens created by Seance have haste. * Sekki, Seasons' Guide will be returned to the battlefield from the graveyard as soon as possible if there are 8 spirit tokens able to be sacrificed. * Slice in Twain prioritizes a valid target the marked raider controls, then any other valid target an unmarked raider controls. * Souldrinker’s ability will be activated once when it enters the battlefield and each time a single additional counter would prevent Souldrinker from dying. * Torii Watchward prioritizes spirit sorceries, then legendary spirit creatures, then spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then spirit creatures with the highest CMC. If there is more than one target among target a target type, roll to decide. * Unchecked Growth will prefer dungeon spirits, then dungeon creatures who are able to attack, then any other dungeon creature, then any non-defender creatures an unmarked raider controls, then any other creature an unmarked raider controls, then any creature the marked raider controls. Custom Cards Work in progress... Deck List